


家庭问题

by kaimumumumu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimumumumu/pseuds/kaimumumumu
Summary: DMC5但丁×维吉尔两人在魔界“轻松”地解决掉了危机，返回人界后，似乎又要面对不少家庭问题……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	家庭问题

“FUCK YOU——”  
尼禄的愤怒伴随着蓝色的火焰围绕全身，光芒划破空气从尼禄的背上伸展开来，变成了翅膀的形状，如龙的鳞片逐渐覆盖每一寸肌肤，斯巴达的血脉又在世间叫嚣着，爆发的力量似乎要冲破这具血肉之躯。

维吉尔站在一旁，皱着眉头，沉默了许久，终于忍不住开口问：“有必要吗？”  
“啊？”但丁停下脚步，回头望维吉尔，全然不顾尼禄已经冲到了对面大楼殴打恶魔。  
“尼禄那个口癖，每次变身都要说。”  
“啥口癖？”但丁百无聊赖地挖着耳朵，一心想着回去看新杂志，电费交不交无所谓，可以让尼禄帮忙点蜡烛。  
“F开头的。”维吉尔眉头皱得更深，一副看到了苍蝇叮在草莓上的表情。  
“啊？啥，Family吗？”但丁明知却不明说，眉眼垂在长长的银发里，嘴角无限上扬。  
想来，这辈子从来都没听过维吉尔说过什么不雅的话，更别脏话了，他的优雅好像是与生俱来的，跟但丁——这个同胎兄弟——没有什么关系。  
维吉尔怎么会上但丁的当，收紧了嘴角，一句话不说掉头帮尼禄去了。

这次的恶魔不算棘手，就在尼禄快要给它致命一击时，凛冽的刀锋划破了面前的空气，肮脏的头颅如同烂熟的果实，砸在地上闷声一响，后淌出了浓稠的血水。  
瞬间一股无名的怒火点燃了空气。“你他妈在干什么——！！那是我的！”尼禄咆哮道，太阳穴两旁的青筋凸起暴动。  
“我只是在帮你。”维吉尔的阎魔刀像从来没有拔出来一样干净整洁，只有刀柄上黄色的丝带还在飘扬。  
“我不需要你帮忙！”明明已经魔力值耗尽的尼禄却看起来比世界上任何恶魔都面目狰狞。  
空气中有硝烟的味道，尼禄的枪口还在冒着红光和寥寥烟丝，维吉尔不喜欢热武器，会让战斗缺乏冷静，伴随着吵闹和嬉戏的态度，会大意轻敌。  
尼禄狠狠地瞪了维吉尔一眼：“多管闲事。”旋即俯身快速移动到车内，快到连车门推拉的残影都看不清。

“啧啧啧，不近人情的老爸，你这样老了可没人照顾你。”但丁从老远就慢悠悠散步到这儿，双手扣在后脑勺上，满脸看好戏的表情。  
“都是你的错。”明明两人长得一样高，维吉尔仿若寒冰一样的眼神刺穿了但丁，让但丁感觉自己在被深深地藐视。  
这种眼神但丁可熟悉了，从小时候开始，每次但丁动了维吉尔的书或者是吃的，都会被维吉尔这样看，看得他发怵，迫于压力才只好道歉。  
可是今天，这种无来由的指责，但丁可不会平白无故受着了。  
“老哥，讲点道理，你抛弃的儿子，我可是养得白白胖胖，不仅娶了个漂亮老婆，还事业有成（？）。”但丁无奈地耸肩摊手，表示自己已经仁至义尽了。  
维吉尔皱着眉头，说：“你得承认你并不适合养孩子。”  
“哦？你现在跟我讨论起家教问题了？当年播完种就消失的人可不是我。”但丁用下流的姿势摸了摸胯。  
维吉尔转过身，不予理睬，回到了车内拥挤的空间。  
“嘿！我以为我们现在已经是可以开玩笑的关系了……”但丁嘴边一句抱怨声音越来越小，最后消逝在闷热的空气中。

尴尬的气氛在车内蔓延，但丁翻着封面已经烂掉的色情杂志，维吉尔沉默地擦着刀身，尼禄在测试新的Devil Breaker，只有微波炉“叮”的一声打破了寂静。  
但丁懒洋洋地挪开屁股，从微波炉里掏出一盒不知道第几天的披萨，却还是一副津津有味的样子。  
维吉尔抬眼望了一会儿，透过窗户能看到碧蓝的天空，风平浪静的日子让他和这个世界显得格格不入。  
“不要想我会分给你。”但丁双臂交叉仿佛在守卫着自己的食物。  
“没人想要你的垃圾食品。”维吉尔总是带着不屑的口气去定义但丁所热爱的披萨、泡面、炸鸡、以及草莓圣代……  
尼禄突然站起来，在小冰箱里乱翻一通，拿出一个用深蓝色的布包裹的长方形，轻轻解开布结，和他气质不符的印着猫咪的可爱便当盒暴露出来。  
透过透明的盖子，能看到里面有一些沙拉和牛排。  
“这是姬莉叶做的？给我加个餐吧——”但丁恬不知耻地把手伸向满是爱心的便当。  
就像护食的小狗崽，尼禄用恶狠狠的眼神瞪着但丁，扯着嘴角，说：“滚开。”  
各种咀嚼的声音在维吉尔耳边响起，就连妮可也单手拿着三明治啃着，这让维吉尔想起那些在魔界游荡的日子，恶魔的肉吃起来比深海鱼还腥，但还算比路边不知名的植物要安全。这算不上什么非道德性的“蚕食同族”，毕竟他半人半魔，归属不到任何一个族群里去，唯有仿佛要把灵魂带走般的饥饿感驱使他进食。  
他对食物向来没有什么喜好或标准，能维持生命就足矣。

“妮可，关于这个Devil Breaker，我觉得……”伴随尼禄站起来的动作，饭盒被一道力像吧台上的酒杯一样滑到维吉尔面前，然后尼禄自说自话地坐到了副驾驶的位置上。  
饭盒里有一半已经清空，另一半被码得整整齐齐，仿佛砖头一般屹立在那儿。  
维吉尔愣怔着，一时不知该如何反应才好，他和尼禄之间谈话不多，互动更少，光是单独在一个空间里就足够尴尬。作为在尼禄出生后就消失的他，无法用一个正常父亲的角色去交谈；作为抢走阎魔刀而砍掉尼禄手臂的他，也无法用一个正常朋友的身份去面对。  
“吃吧，别想了。”但丁把备用的叉子从柜子里拿出来，丢到维吉尔面前。

咬下去的第一口，牛排的汁水从嘴角溢出，滴滴答答往下流，随后是韧性十足的口感。维吉尔咀嚼地悄无声息，甚至让人看不出什么时候吞咽的，接着又拿起了第二块往嘴里送。  
但丁下意识抬起手，用拇指抹掉了维吉尔嘴角的液体，顺便用舌尖舔了舔，说：“你看，你儿媳妇厨艺很不错吧。”

“啧。”一声恨不得扔到地上能砸穿车底盘的咋舌声，尼禄环抱着副驾驶车座看着这边，眼睛里带着明显的厌恶又转了回去。

回到事务所的时候天已经完全黑了，门口亮起了“Devil May Cry”的红色霓虹灯牌，一进门，就看到蕾蒂和崔西坐在沙发上，距离近得有点不可思议，就差脸贴脸了。  
“难得看见你们没有在吵架。”但丁慢悠悠挪到自己专属的椅子上，双脚搭在桌沿。  
“任务怎么样？”崔西问道。  
但丁得意地笑着：“还用说吗？你这是在质疑我老哥的能力。”随之用手指了指靠在墙边的维吉尔。  
“是，是。”崔西翻了一个白眼，拿起电话开始向委托人汇报工作。  
“好了，剩下的佣金他答应会在一个星期内给到我们，顺便他表达了感谢。”崔西拿起外套，向蕾蒂使了个眼色，“晚上我们要去酒吧玩，你们呢？”  
“去吧去吧。”但丁看着天花板头都没抬，敷衍地摆了摆手。  
崔西和蕾蒂踩着高跟鞋“蹬蹬蹬”地踩过老旧的木地板走向门口，经过维吉尔的时候，崔西对维吉尔打了个招呼：“晚安。”  
维吉尔本是闭着眼睛休憩的状态，睁开眼只用余光看到了金发从面前飘过。

维吉尔第一次见到崔西，产生了非常不适的情绪，和母亲相似的面容和极具性感的身体，不免让他感到美好的回忆被冒犯。  
但终究，崔西并不是母亲，这个世界上和他有血缘关系的只剩下但丁——

……和尼禄。

当初，解决了魔树的问题，把魔界入口重新封闭后，维吉尔想过再次踏上旅程，却失去了方向。而但丁那时候躺在地上，双手托在脑后，看着灰蒙蒙的天，念叨着：“累死了，这下我们终于可以回家了。”  
像内心的某一根弦被拨动了，维吉尔最终选择了最不像他的决定——跟着但丁回到了人间，和他一起住在事务所里，帮忙解决委托。  
但丁没说什么，自那以来却总是在笑着。

“但丁，你不会要睡着了吧。”整个事务所只剩下他们兄弟二人，维吉尔扶着刀身，踱步到但丁面前。  
“今天PASS，还是16:15，想赢我明天吧。”但丁起身，拍拍维吉尔的肩膀，从沙发的缝隙里找到了失踪已久的毛巾，走进了浴室。  
淅淅沥沥的水声打在瓷砖地板上，水蒸气模糊了浴室的门，但丁一边唱歌，一边在灯光下摇晃。  
维吉尔只好拿起一旁还未看完的书，在昏暗的台灯下继续。  
“操！”还没等维吉尔翻几页，但丁突然从浴室冲出来，“我想起来今天马上要停水了，老哥你不如跟我一起洗吧，还省水费。”  
但丁全身湿漉漉的，水滴一直往下流，抓起维吉尔就往浴室里推。  
“你要干什么？。”维吉尔试图阻止他，却还是踉踉跄跄地跌进了浴室。  
浴室很小，装下两个男人已经是极限，地上有积水，没过了维吉尔的靴底。  
“快点脱衣服，你要穿着衣服洗澡吗？”但丁因为没有地方施展手脚，只好把手撑在维吉尔背后的墙上，“还是说，你要我帮你脱？”  
维吉尔叹了一口气，利落地脱掉了身上所有的衣服，他站在水流下方，熟悉的发型立刻软趴下来，顺着水流贴在头皮和脸庞两侧，最后在下巴处滴落。  
但丁看着面前跟自己长得一模一样的双胞胎哥哥，就连耳根处的一颗淡淡的痣都没有变过。  
唯独，眉头刻得更深了。  
“每次看着你，我都会想，我可真帅！”但丁带着戏剧性的情绪夸张地惊叹了一声。  
银色的发丝仿佛绸缎一般遮住了维吉尔的眼帘，看不清他的表情，嘴角一如既往地下垂，紧绷的肌肉线条清晰，赤裸裸的身体上全是触目惊心的伤疤，那些陈旧的伤口像闪电一样爬过肩膀，伸到了心脏的部位。  
但丁垂目，手抚上维吉尔隆起的胸腔，有一道可以把任何一个普通人劈成两半的巨大伤疤。  
浴室里的蒸汽夺走了两人肺部的空间，呼吸开始急促。  
“但丁。”维吉尔的声音像坚冰一般，明明是赤身裸体却感觉已经把自己冰封了起来。  
但丁突然向前一步，把膝盖顶进维吉尔的双腿之间，但丁紧紧地抱住维吉尔，抬起头吻了维吉尔的额头，然后是脸颊，最后是嘴唇。  
维吉尔并没有愣在那里默默接受这一切，但丁是他弟弟，这种行为怎么也算不上亲情，他猛地用手环住但丁的腰，让两人的下体更加地贴近。滑动  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”嘴唇分开后，维吉尔盯着但丁的双眼，似乎要展现作为兄长的震慑力。  
而但丁的眼里盛着笑意，说：“我只知道，你没有拒绝我。”  
舌头粗糙得像野兽，亲吻变成了舔舐伤口的仪式。  
维吉尔和但丁虽然是双胞胎，但身上的味道不尽相同，一丝腐朽和一丝玫瑰的气息缠绕在一起，像处在生与死的境界边缘，冷热交替的体感，最终在爱抚下融化成一体。  
但丁一反常态温柔地亲着维吉尔的脖颈，用手摩挲着湿漉漉的皮肤移动到他的两腿之间，握住挺立的性器官，上下滑动。  
他们俩曾经亲密无间，彼此赤身裸体在母胎里拥抱，如今分别多日，熟悉的感觉逐渐恢复，但丁知道维吉尔的每一个敏感点，就像他的一样，只需要不经意的撩拨到便会引起一阵痉挛。  
头顶上的淋浴从激烈的水流变成了滴滴答答的水珠，看来停水这事是真的，停留在皮肤表面的水汽也因为身体的热度攀高变得黏糊糊的。  
突然，所有都归于黑暗，不仅浴室的灯灭了，就连客厅和那盏等待已久的台灯也黯然无光。  
“他妈可没说还要停电啊！”  
但丁猛地抬起头来，声音有点恼火。  
维吉尔二话不说拉着但丁往外走，打开浴室的门，能看到窗外幽蓝的月光洒在老旧的地板上，斑驳不一。  
两人没有停下亲吻，踉踉跄跄地倒在了客厅的沙发上，在铺垫了许久的前戏终于要进入正题时——

“卧槽——”

一个没人注意的身影在大门那儿发出震耳欲聋的尖叫，循着声音转过头，是个最不愿让他看见这幕的人。

“你们他妈谁在上面啊！”好消息是在衣不蔽体的状态下尼禄根本分不清谁是谁，坏消息是在健康的家庭成长里“让孩子看到父母性交的场景会给孩子带来严重的心理阴影”。  
两人都僵在沙发上一动不动，尼禄不想再多看一眼，转过身去，用羞耻又愤怒的声音喊道：  
“姬丽叶叫我喊你们明天中午去吃饭！”

然而却没有得到任何的回应，最后像赌气似的再丢下一句：“爱来不来吧！”便跑得无影无踪。

维吉尔还没有学习怎么去当一个正常的父亲，现实却逼着他要向儿子解释自己的性生活。

第二天早上起来，两人脑子里全是懊悔，但丁懊悔的是崔西他妈的怎么不关门，维吉尔懊悔的是就当初就不应该留下来。

“你准备好了吗？去见儿媳妇。”  
洒在但丁肌肤上的阳光昭示着已经接近中午，维吉尔眯着眼睛看着逆光的但丁，随后在窄小的床上翻了个身。  
“逃避也不是办法吧，姬莉叶肯定为了见你做了很多准备。”  
但丁的手搭在维吉尔的肩头，顺势绕到胸前，将维吉尔抱在怀里。  
像小时候那样，两人在同一个房间生活了近十年，但丁总是捣乱似的要钻进维吉尔的被窝，不足以覆盖两人宽度的被子显得过于局促，在寒冷的夜里，不管维吉尔愿不愿意，但丁总要死死地抱紧他。  
仿佛双胞胎的宿命就是要永远在一起。

维吉尔表面不动声色地叹了一口气，从侧边下了床。  
维吉尔一如既往地高效率穿戴整齐，但丁看着他白皙的背部逐渐被衣物包裹住后消失。  
“该走了，但丁。”丢下这句话，维吉尔便离开了卧室。

尼禄的家离但丁的事务所有4个街区的距离，作为世界上第二个“Devil May Cry”，不知为何却比但丁的更受欢迎。  
尼禄住的地方周围有很多老太婆，虽然她们不知道猎魔是怎么回事，但看在尼禄是个“残疾人”还辛苦养家，加上姬莉叶为人善良和蔼，更是讨喜，所以成天给尼禄送吃的或者生活用品，还介绍给身边的人“驱魔”。  
妮可算寄宿在尼禄家，成天只呆在阴暗的车库里，用Devil Breaker抵生活费。

门铃是老式的手摇铃，一根尾部快散开的麻绳连在锈色铜铃上，维吉尔抓住绳子轻轻摇晃，瞬间发出一阵清脆的铃声，像夏天的冰块掉进空杯的声音。  
“来了——”比铃声更清脆的是里面应答的少女声，不甜不腻，满是清爽和开朗。  
维吉尔看见姬莉叶的第一眼，身袭一条白裙，棕色的长发散落在胸前，眼底清澈，自然的微笑迎人。  
“我是……”维吉尔一瞬间不知道怎样的自我介绍才合适。  
“啊！是父亲大人对吧！”姬莉叶露出惊喜的表情，直直地盯着维吉尔的脸，似乎要从他脸上找到和尼禄相同的地方。  
“快进来，但丁也是。”姬莉叶侧着身子，招呼两人进屋。  
屋里比想象中还要温馨，随处可见的雏菊装饰，明亮的墙面，空气中还飘荡着淡淡的香味。  
“我还担心您不会来呢，”姬莉叶紧张地将秀发挽到耳后，“我去叫下尼禄。”  
“怎么样，很漂亮吧。”但丁一脸自豪地坐在沙发上。  
维吉尔皱着眉头，一时间不知道但丁指的是这屋子，还是那女人。  
“尼禄能找到这么好的老婆，可以说是上辈子积德了。”但丁毫不客气地把双脚搭在茶几上。  
维吉尔向四周环顾了一圈，房间里到处摆着尼禄和女人的照片，甚至蔓延到了墙上，每一张里，尼禄都带着笑容。  
“但丁……你还记得吗？”维吉尔的指尖拂过相框的边缘，未染上一丝灰尘，“小时候，挂在墙上的，唯一的那张画。”  
但丁仰着头，说：“哦，你说那个，怎么了？”  
“父亲只有在那时候笑了。”  
自打兄弟二人懂事以来，就没有父亲笑的记忆，父亲总是忧心忡忡地皱着眉头，一有风吹草动，便紧张得坐立难安，仿佛在害怕着什么。  
然而，兄弟二人从小听着斯巴达的故事长大的，每晚都由母亲亲口讲述，故事里，父亲有着让所有恶魔害怕的力量和威严，又怎么会相信父亲会是如此胆小怕事的恶魔。  
维吉尔有问过母亲：“父亲在害怕什么？”  
母亲目光柔和地捧起他的脸，抵着他的额头说：“外面有很多危险，即便你不主动去找它们，它们也会找上门来 。”  
“你父亲不是在害怕那些对他的威胁，而是有了太多不能失去的事物。”  
维吉尔那时还未明白这句话的含义，只记得母亲额头传来的温度比他的体温要烫得多。

某天，父亲请了画师到家里，为一家人留下画像，要让两个才几岁的小孩子老老实实站在那里几个小时简直是不可能的事，母亲弯下腰告诉两人，要玩一个木头人的游戏，谁先动谁就输了，赢的人可以睡一晚树屋。向来争强好胜的两人，当然不愿把机会拱手让给对方，凭着一种意气，安安静静地待在母亲面前。  
在画油画的时候，画师会准备一面全身镜放在他们面前，好让他们能够随时检查自我的姿态。  
父亲庄严地坐在椅子上，目光盯着镜子里的一家人，露出了浅浅的微笑，正好被画师捕捉到，留在了笔触里。  
最终那画，成了大火里的一堆灰烬。

“我们不用去找麻烦，麻烦总会找上我们的。”  
维吉尔轻声说道。

“哈，没办法，老哥，这就是你我的命。”但丁倒是毫不在意，有多少麻烦来找他，他都会收拾得干干净净的。

“咳咳。”突如起来的咳嗽声打破了两人之间的回忆。  
尼禄快步从两人面前穿过，甚至没有抬头看他们一眼。  
“你们……不来也行的……”尼禄盯着自己的脚尖，试图把昨天看到的画面清理出脑袋。

“尼禄……”维吉尔用近乎忧郁的口吻呼唤他的名字，  
“尼禄……男人不能总是靠道具。”  
尼禄先开始没反应过来，等余光瞄到放在沙发上的震动手臂时，瞬间涨红了脸。  
“你！管好你自己吧！！你还和自己弟弟搞呢！！！”  
“哎呀——”姬莉叶听到这个爆炸的消息，不禁捂住了嘴，瞪大了眼睛，随后经过一番消化后，却偷偷笑了起来。

这么大声，想必邻居老婆婆都能听得一清二楚。

但丁站起身，握紧拳头狠狠给了尼禄一拳：“臭小鬼，大喊大叫什么。”

“痛！”尼禄护着自己的脑袋，跑到了姬莉叶身后，“你说呢！一般人都接受不了吧！”  
“哦？你是觉得我们恶心吗？因为都是男人？还是因为是兄弟？”但丁不屑地扯出一个笑容，手搭在维吉尔肩膀上，却被维吉尔用刀柄拨开了。

“既然、既然你喜欢男人，还是你弟弟，那为什么当初要生下我，那我母亲又算什么？”一瞬间现场仿佛变成伦理道德现场，尼禄的质问直指维吉尔。  
维吉尔抬起眼，看着逐渐变得愤怒的尼禄，说：“我记不清了，你的母亲是谁，以及她的长相。”  
尼禄听完，太阳穴立马爆筋，一副要扑上来的模样。  
“但是，我记得她是个很温柔的人。”  
维吉尔轻轻抚摸着自己的刀柄，仿佛在抚摸着恋人：“在我深受重伤时，悉心照料我，陪伴我度过了幸福的几年，我不知道她有了你，在我告别她之后，在魔界迷失了自己，失去了那时候的记忆。”

“我只记得她很温柔。像我的母亲。像你的妻子一样。”

尼禄愣在了原地，第一次听到关于母亲的事，虽然模糊，但却已经在心里悄悄扎了根，他望向身边的姬莉叶。

“我们是半魔，我们不知道能活多久，是否能真正地死亡。你总有一天，也会比我先离去。”维吉尔水蓝色的眼睛望向尼禄，仿佛在他的眼睛深处，他看到了自己儿子的死亡。

“虽然我不想承认这件事，不过，能一直陪在我身边的，只有但丁。”  
但丁低下了头，眼角透过白色的发丝，看着背后的镜子里映出背负的那把大剑。

“我没有期望你能理解这件事，要讨厌还是咒骂都随你。”

“切。这种事我当然知道。”尼禄生气地说：“我才不管你们！但好歹他妈给我关好门吧！”  
“好啦好啦，尼禄。”姬莉叶怕场面受不住又要往R18的话题飚去，立马拉住尼禄的衣角，试图阻止他再说下去。

维吉尔向尼禄走去，伸出手，揉了揉尼禄炸毛的脑袋。  
尼禄想躲，却被姬莉叶拉着无处可逃。

“好啦，快点吃饭吧。”姬莉叶笑着说，一边挽着尼禄一边挽着维吉尔的手，领向餐桌，维吉尔一瞬间有点诧异，但看见姬莉叶对他微笑的样子，便由她去了。

但丁在一旁看完了家庭大戏，慢悠悠地也跟着他们身后，冷不丁地冒出一句：“所以你刚刚是不是承认你喜欢我了？”

“闭嘴吧，但丁。”

维吉尔和尼禄同时回头。

END


End file.
